


She Came Back

by bi_swan_trash



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-02 00:13:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17877461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bi_swan_trash/pseuds/bi_swan_trash
Summary: Pete and Myka have just saved the world for what feels like the dozenth time. This time there's a surprise waiting for Myka. But is she ready to talk about it?





	She Came Back

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for femslash February for abolynn!

“I can’t believe you and Pete put the extra Paracelsus in a coffin,” Claudia commented.

“It was the easiest way to get him through 500 years without being disturbed,” Myka replied.

“Plus you have to admit, it’s kind of fitting,” Pete remarked.

Myka rolled her eyes and lightly punched Pete on the arm.

Pete simply laughed and started to do a little victory dance down the aisle. “We saved the worldddddd.”

Claudia’s Farnsworth blared. “Yo, Artie.”

“Is Myka still there with you?” he asked.

“I’m here,” Myka replied, stepping into the frame so he could see her, “what’s up?”

“There’s someone here to see you in the office,” he told her.

“No one knows my location except you guys,” Myka told him, confused.

“Just get up here,” he replied gruffly, hanging up on her.

“We just saved the world and he’s the same old Artie,” Claudia said, closing her Farnsworth.

Myka shrugged. “It’s a bit old hat at this point.”

“Not when we keep cutting it so close!” Claudia exclaimed as they headed back up to the office.

As soon as they stepped through the office door both women stopped dead in their tracks at the sight of the one and only HG Wells.

“Thought you were gone for good,” Claudia commented bitterly.

“I just can’t seem to stay away can I?” Helena replied.

“Wh… What brings you back?” Myka asked, crossing her arms, and straightening her posture. She was closing herself off and she knew it, but she didn’t care. Helena had left. Sure, she’d offered to see them occasionally, but who had time for normal things like coffee when they were literally saving the world?

“That’s actually something I’d like to discuss with you privately, if I could,” Helena said gently.

“I guess that can be arranged,” Myka said, turning on her heel and heading back out into the stacks.

Helena ducked her head and followed. She knew she deserved the cold exterior that Myka was giving her, but that didn’t make it any easier to take.

“Good luck out there,” Pete said as she exited the office.

She took a second to look over her shoulder and offer him a grateful smile. It was the least she could do since she knew what she had to say to Myka would most likely put him in an awkward situation.

After they were quite a bit away from the office —and in an aisle where high emotions would do the least amount of damage— Myka stopped and turned to face Helena.

“So talk,” Myka said, arms still crossed.

“You’re not going to like everything I have to say, but I want you to know that I’m really very sorry for leaving. I… The Warehouse has always had a high effect on me and I’ve never quite gotten used to it. I was afraid that if I stayed, I’d lose myself completely. But, as it happens, giving up on the Warehouse was truly when I lost myself.”

“Why are you only telling me this?  _ Everyone _ deserves an explanation,” Myka said.

“I think I would’ve continued to deny the truth if I hadn’t been reminded of what I’d left behind… who I’d left behind,” Helena told her.

“What do you mean?”

“This is the part you aren’t going to like, but I need you to be kind to Pete no matter what I’m about to say next,” Helena said.

“Why would I be upset at Pete?” Myka asked.

“Because he called me,” Helena revealed. “Scolded me to high heaven about leaving and then told me that I’m lucky to have a second chance— really a third or fourth chance— to see you.”

Myka looked away and set her jaw. She could guess what Pete told her had happened since she’d been away.

“I’m fine,” Myka bit out.

“I know I chose to stay in Boone, but… why didn’t you call me? I told you-“

That set Myka off, yelling and waving her arms around. “You told me we could go out to coffee and chat like normal people. As if you weren’t bronzed for 100 years. As if Pete and I didn’t just save the world  _ again _ from a man who thought experimentation with artifacts was _ justified _ . As if we didn’t almost die to together in Egypt before you  _ betrayed _ us. As if-”

“Myka,” Helena said softly, cutting her off. “I’ve made so many mistakes in my life. But I never wanted to cut you out of it. I know that you think I chose life with Nate over you, but I swear Myka, that was not my intention. I just… I was looking for something and I thought that it was outside of the Warehouse. Turns out, it’s the exact opposite.”

“Right,” Myka muttered. “Of  _ course _ you chose Nate over us. Not only did he have an intelligent daughter that adored you, but he was normal.”

“Is a bit of normalcy so bad?” Helena asked, a tad bit sheepishly.

“Nothing about you is normal! Nothing about me is normal! Or Pete, or Claudia, or Steve, or Artie! We’re all a part of something bigger than normal and I can’t believe you chose to leave it— to leave us!— for some  _ guy _ in the suburbs.”

“That’s why I came back,” Helena told her.

“No, you came back because Pete told you that I had a cancer scare,” Myka scoffed.

“Yes,” Helena admitted, “because I realized that if I had to give you up for a normal life, then nothing I was doing was worth it.”

Myka hesitated. That isn’t what she expected Helena to say.

“Myka, when I said I never wanted to give you up, I meant it. I just didn’t realize that choosing to stay in Boone  _ was _ giving you up.”

“All of us,” Myka corrected.

Helena took a small step forward. “Mostly you,” she said quietly, reaching over and briefly squeezing Myka’s hand.

“You’d have come back if it was Claudia,” Myka said.

“Yes, because she’s a remarkable young woman and, as much as I’ve been terrible, I still feel a kinship with her. I came back for you, because… well, Myka, you’re endless wonder. And like you’ve said to me before. How could I possibly want to give up endless wonder?”

Somehow the pair had drifted closer than Myka realized.

Helena’s eyes traveled to Myka’s lips, but she refrained from doing anything. She was here to apologize and offer her friendship, not force Myka into a situation she didn’t want.

“You think I’m endless wonder?” Myka whispered.

“I have for a long time,” Helena admitted. “You believed in me when no one else did. You pled on my behalf and even when I squandered that chance you gave me another. I’d be remiss to not see that as wonderful.”

“You let me hug you goodbye as if it was nothing,” Myka said quietly. “As if I’d see you the next day at work and everything would be like it was.”

“Then I hid my emotions better than I thought,” Helena admitted, laughing nervously. “It’s still true I didn’t know when I’d see you again, but I was sure I would. I just didn’t know that it would be because I’d return to the Warehouse. Again.”

“You were really worried?” Myka asked.

“Of course I was!” Helena exclaimed. “I could’ve lost every chance you’ve ever given me to be a better person and be the friend I’m supposed to be.”

“My friend,” Myka murmured, thinking to herself.

“You’re more than a friend and that’s what would’ve made it worse,” Helena told her. “I don’t know if I would’ve ever forgiven myself if you had… if you had died and I wasn’t there with you until the last second.”

It was Myka’s turn to reach out and take Helena’s hands-- not letting go. “I missed you,” Myka said, voice think with emotion. “And I was so angry that you weren’t there for me to confide in.”

Helena pulled Myka in for a hug. “I promise that’ll never happen again. Not this time.”

When they pulled back Myka said, “well, they do say ‘home is where the heart is.’ The Warehouse is where your heart has always been.”

“The Warehouse isn’t the only reason my heart is in South Dakota,” Helena whispered, looking into Myka’s eyes, searching.

Myka stared back, licking her lips subconsciously. She reached for Helena, giving her plenty of time to reject the advance, but Helena had no plans of doing so.

Myka gently took Helena’s face into her hands, threading her fingers into shiny, dark hair.

Helena reacted in kind, holding onto Myka’s wrists, as if trying to pull the other woman even closer.

Lips moved in sync, slowly exploring and savoring each moment.

When they broke apart, Myka was biting her bottom lip and Helena was grinning.

“Like I said, darling. Endless wonder.”


End file.
